


Planes that Pass in the Night

by Arabesqueangel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Feels, Banter, Loneliness, M/M, no really, the airport is practically a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel
Summary: Is there anything lonelier than sitting at an airport on your own waiting for a work trip? No fun to look forward to; no people to commiserate with. Is it any wonder that two strangers sitting together by random circumstance might bond over the shared experience? That, if it was something that happened often, they might just plan on sharing it together, rather than leaving it up to chance? And if they happen to catch feelings on the way? Well, that's just inevitable.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	Planes that Pass in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Look at me with another no powers AU! As I mentioned with Much Ado about Tony Stark, I'm not a huge fan of these in general, but once again the idea comes from Greenishio. When we were working on Tears together and everything was finally done, I told them I would post the fic as soon as I got to the airport. To which they responded, "I feel like you're always at the airport". Yes, yes I am. 
> 
> See, I haven't been posting much mostly because the work travel has absolutely exploded. I'm traveling every other week at the minimum, three weeks in a row last month, so things have been a bit crazy. Of course, this gave Greenishio the idea that I should write a fic about Loki and Tony crossing paths at the airport and next thing i knew, this little fic was born. I hope you like it! Also, I do have ongoing projects I'm still working on, I promise! The next Time Stone series fic and the Tony: Inside Out among others, so appreciate you sticking with me!

Loki Odinson barely needs to think about the process anymore. ID and cell phone, boarding pass already loaded on screen, in his jacket pocket waiting to hand to security. The laptop bag goes onto the conveyor belt first, followed by his carry-on luggage with the approved liquid containers in a separate plastic bag inside. He has TSA pre-check, so no wandering around in stocking-clad feet for him. He walks calmly through the metal detector and collects his things. He still has an hour until his flight even started boarding, so there is no rush. It isn’t quite the same for other, less organized travelers.

One such harried individual barrels by, barely bumping Loki on the shoulder but making him stumble nonetheless due to the speed. The shorter brunette turns briefly, allowing Loki a glance at a handsome goateed face twisted in concern. 

“Sorry! Late!” The man calls before turning around again and running down the hall. 

Loki rolls his eyes. One of his pet peeves is people who cannot be bothered to organize their own lives and schedules. The man is dressed in an expensive suit, so he is obviously traveling for business. Who would risk their job by being late to an important trip? Oh well, the man isn’t the first to run into Loki in their hurry to make their flight, and he likely wouldn’t be the last. 

Loki doesn’t spare the man another thought as he gets his usual bottle of water and takes his seat at his gate. Since he has plenty of time before his flight, he pulls out his laptop and starts going through his emails. It’s still too early in New York for the Americans to start emailing him, but the Brits have been up for hours yet, so there are already several messages cluttering his usually meticulously cleared inbox. Loki sips his water and slips into the monotony of routine. He does this every week as he has done for months now and likely will for some time yet. It was the price he paid for moving to New York to get away from his family in London. He was lucky the company had agreed to it, but as he still has many Europe-based clients, he has to fly back on a regular basis to visit them as well as the others he has around the continent and the pool currently growing here in the United States. 

As much as he needed to get away from the dramatics, it is a lonely existence thus far. Loki loves New York, but has spent so little time actually being able to appreciate it. He spends more time in hotels than his own apartment, and far more time in airports than appreciating the city he moved to. He is gone far too often to meet anyone in town, so his time is mostly spent alone. Alone in his apartment, alone in his hotel, alone at the airport. Loki sighs and wonders, not for the first or last time, if it was all worth it. 

As usual, Loki merely needs to recall the look on his father’s face when confronted about the truth of his parentage, to remind himself that, yes, it was definitely worth it. But he hopes something will change soon, some bright point to give life to this dull process. Though he can’t yet imagine what it might be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony Stark isn’t running through the terminal like a madman like last week. For once, he is actually on time for his flight. He really isn’t cut out for this whole regular travel thing. He means to be on time, he really does, but something always seems to happen. Next thing he knows he’s running late and everything goes nuts. Maybe he should buy a plane. He snorts. He’ll get there eventually, he promises himself. He’ll work his way up through the company and get to be so successful that he’ll be able to buy himself his own personal jet without a cent of his dad’s money or a whiff of the Stark reputation steering him along. 

Tony pushes all thoughts of Howard out of his mind. Traveling is dismal enough without thinking about his father. For once, he actually has enough time to grab a coffee before his flight, a boon since he hadn’t had time to make some at home. He takes a sip of the ambrosia of life as he surveys the seats around the gate. They are practically all full, but he sees one with just a laptop bag in it next to an extremely good looking guy in a black suit. The man is buried in his laptop but Tony’s got enough of an angle that he can admire his aristocratic features. This guy is the very definition of tall, dark and handsome and Tony has the perfect opener. 

“Mind if I take that seat? Looks like we’re full up,” Tony asks, smiling charmingly when the man looks up. 

Unfortunately, the man immediately frowns, his brow crinkling. He looks like he’s trying to place Tony. Do they know one another? It isn’t like he’s been in the news since his disinheritance five years ago, so it shouldn’t be anything like that. 

“Sorry, yes, of course,” the man says finally, plucking his bag out of the seat and placing it on his carry-on. 

Tony thanks him and sits down. The other man immediately sticks his nose back in his computer, concentrating carefully. Workaholic, it looks like. Seriously, it’s only 6 am, no one should be expecting emails this early. And sure, Tony is known to put in the extra hours himself, but that is mostly when he is on a roll with an invention or something, not for anything as boring as administrative details. 

For a moment, Tony considers leaving the man to it. He’ll probably just be annoyed if Tony tries to strike up a conversation. The nervous energy as Tony debates what to do manifests into knee shaking. He’s not looking in the gentleman’s direction, but he can practically feel the glare and manages to stop the shaking. Yeah, interrupting was going to be a no go. 

“Come here often?” Tony blurts out. He immediately takes a large gulp of coffee. Caffeine deprivation is his only excuse.

The man finally turns straight-on to look at Tony and he has a moment to appreciate those bright green eyes before he says, “often enough to get run over by you last week, but you appear to have made it more or less on time today. Congratulations.”

“Shit that was you?” Tony asks. Who is he kidding? Of course it was. That’s exactly Tony’s luck. “Sorry again about that. Can I buy you a coffee or something?”

“I don’t drink coffee, but your apology is accepted.” The man even manages a tight smile before deliberately turning to his laptop again. 

“Like, you don’t drink coffee at all? You mean, you just drink espresso?” Tony asks. He had to have heard that wrong.

It may just be Tony reading too much into things, but does he detect a bit of amusement now in the man’s slight frown? 

“I mean I don’t drink anything that comes from coffee beans. Period.”

“How do you function?” 

“Sleep, generally. Tea when that isn’t possible,” the man responds. Tony sees the large bottle of water the man has beside him. Boring. 

“Ahhh… of course. Brits drink tea. You guys do have pretty awful coffee. Have you had American coffee? It’s much better. If you haven’t, you should try some while you’re visiting. Oh, but this is a flight to London, huh? You’re obviously going home. Will you be back soon?”

The only way Tony manages to still the flood of questions is to take another chug of coffee. He’s sure that the man has now pegged him as a deranged coffee fiend; then again, it wouldn’t be that far off. The man sighs and closes his laptop and places it in his bag. He then turns in his seat so that he is completely facing Tony. 

“Yes, I am from the United Kingdom, so I prefer tea. However, I have lived in the US for several months now and visited extensively before that, so I am well aware of what you consider to be good coffee. Even if I preferred coffee, I wouldn’t be drinking it right now. Caffeine is a diuretic, not a pleasant accompaniment to a five hour flight. Also, with the relative humidity of the plane being 0%, you’re far more likely to develop a headache due to dehydration than caffeine withdrawal. I am not heading home; I am visiting a client in London and will be back on Friday. Is there anything else you wanted to accomplish with your rant or is your curiosity abated? Can I go back to work now?”

Tony grins sheepishly; talk about a rant. The man was definitely a pot calling the kettle, i.e. Tony, black. Oh well, so much for that possible flirtation. It was especially disappointing now that Tony knew that they lived in the same city at least. Not that he was up for any sort of real relationship at the moment, but it was nice to dream. Tony was just about to apologize when a voice came over the speaker. 

“We are about to board flight 5412 with non-stop service to London Heathrow. We will begin boarding momentarily starting with our first class customers, followed by our Club World class.”

The handsome man sighs. “I suppose that is that.”

He and Tony both stand up at the same time and gather their things. 

“First class?” Tony asks.

The man shakes his head. “Club World.”

“Me too! Nice to have a company that springs for business class on international travel, huh?” Tony asks genially. 

“Actually, mine doesn’t. I have to pay the difference. The price of long legs.” 

Now that they were standing, Tony realizes that he has to look up at the guy. He is easily five inches taller than Tony. Yeah, he could see that being uncomfortable in economy, especially on such a long flight. Though, probably, slightly less uncomfortable than Tony putting his foot in his mouth once again. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, the man saves him from further embarrassment by simply nodding to him politely before walking away to get ready to board. Tony knows when he is getting the brush off and accepts it with grace. Well, grace and the barest bit of pouting. The man is seriously hot. Still, Tony keeps a respectful distance and makes sure that there are several people who board in between them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Loki has a whole routine for getting settled into the plane as well. He places his bottle of water to his right. He pulls out his iPad, headphones, charging cable and trail mix, unsalted, of course, due to the dehydration issues. He places them all in the seatback pocket before tucking his bag under the seat in front of him. He doesn’t buckle his seatbelt yet because he always picks the aisle seat, small bladder combined with being well hydrated, and he will soon need to get up to allow the person at the window in. 

A cleared throat tells Loki that person has arrived, and he gets up and smiles politely. The smile falls from his face as the man from earlier looks at him sheepishly. 

“What are the odds?” The guy shrugs and steps into the aisle seat. 

He shoves his backpack that is just this side of too large under the seat in front of him before remembering that he might want something from it and pulling it back out to grab his headphones. It’s not that Loki dislikes the man, per se. He’s certainly handsome, and charming if a bit overbearing, but he is far too friendly. Loki just doesn’t see the point in making any friends on these excursions. He’d far rather listen to a new audiobook or get a headstart on a presentation than feign interest in the details of the life of someone he will never see again. It’s exhausting, and yet, Loki was raised by Frigga; he is incapable of the level of impoliteness he would have to reach to avoid a conversation. 

“One out of thirty-one,” Loki says. The man looks at him in confusion. “The odds of us sitting next to one another,” he clarifies.

The man continues to frown, and Loki thinks it through again just to make sure.

“Wouldn’t it be one out of thirty-two?” He asks finally. “16 rows, 2 seats on each side. 1024 possible combinations with us sitting next to each other in 32 of them.”

“Yes, in a vacuum, that’s correct. However, I was going with the premise that one of us had to buy our ticket first, meaning at that point the other man would have had 31 possibilities rather than 32.” Loki explains.

The man grins and puts his hand to his breast. “Math. A man after my own heart.”

Loki snickers, which makes the man grin wider. Internally, Loki sighs. Looks like he’s in for the duration. 

“Loki,” he says, holding his hand out politely. 

The man’s grin is about a mile wide and completely contagious as he grasps Loki’s hand firmly. “Tony.”

They make small talk for a moment before the plane starts to taxi away from the jetway. Tony apologizes, apparently there is actually some work that he needs to accomplish and he starts typing away on his phone at a ridiculous speed. That leaves Loki free to return to his emails. At least, until they reach 10,000 feet and he’s able to pull out his laptop. 

All of the hard work has been done, but Loki always likes to go over his presentation at least one more time before meeting with the client. He starts going through the code intently, only pausing to wave off the flight attendant offering alcohol. He won't chance the embarrassment of one of the security or IT guys finding a flaw in his process. After some time has passed, Loki gets the sense that he is being watched. He feels that little tickle on the back of one's neck that people sometimes get. 

When Loki looks over, Tony’s eyes immediately turn from his computer screen to his face, and the man smiles guiltily. It takes Loki a moment to process why the man would be so nervous about being caught in a normal level of nosiness. Loki looks back at what he currently has on his screen. Detailed steps on how to hack the private server of a Fortune 500 company. Ah, yes. That might look a tad suspicious. Loki chuckles. 

“Do you have a question for me?” Loki asks. 

“Who me? Nah. I’m not at all wondering why you’d be blatantly working on extremely dubious code here where anyone can see you.” Tony even whistles for maximum effect. 

“While the code is dubious, my use of it isn’t. I’m a security consultant. They paid me to infiltrate their system so that I can help prevent less savory individuals from doing so,” Loki explained. 

“Ah… white hat.” Tony says knowledgably, and Loki is intrigued by Tony’s knowledge of the hacking term. “Very nice. I’m wondering if I should mention my hacking the Pentagon at eleven years old on a dare. Would you be offended or impressed?”

“Considering that it took me until fourteen to manage that? Impressed,” Loki allowed. Also, a little annoyed. That was usually his go to for impressing people. 

“Wait,” Tony looks him up and down. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-nine,” Loki responds, wondering where Tony was going with this. 

“Damn, first of all I totally thought I was older than you. Those two years are cheating me out of my robbing the cradle plans.” Loki rolls his eyes at this. “Secondly, you hacked them a year after I did. They seriously beefed up their security after I got in. Now  _ I’m _ impressed.”

Loki can’t help but preen. 

“So, what is it you do now that you are all grown up? Work for the Pentagon maybe?” 

Tony grimaces in a way that makes Loki think there’s a story, but they are far too casual of acquaintances for Loki to address it. Then he brightens. “Actually, I work in R&D at an up and coming robotics company. I’m currently working on a design for a true AI.”

“Really?” Loki asks, once again impressed despite himself. “Do you really think that is feasible with today’s technology?”

Tony scoffs. “With my brain it is. Sure, I’m going to have to invent some of the current gaps in today’s technology first, but mark my words. In five years, JARVIS will live.”

“Jarvis? What is that?”

“Just A Really Very Intelligent System.” Tony waggles his eyebrows proudly. 

Loki moans. “Thats a terrible acronym.”

“No it isn’t! It’s awesome ...” Loki just looks at Tony doubtfully. “Ok, so it’s a bit forced, but Jarvis was a really important person in my life. He’s my inspiration, so I made it work.”

Tony looks a bit put off now and Loki feels inexplicably guilty. He couldn’t have known, but he oddly dislikes the idea of turning Tony off to their conversation. He’d been rather enjoying matching wits with someone on, or possibly above, his level. 

“I’m sorry. That’s a lovely tribute,” Loki says awkwardly. Fortunately, Tony seems to warm to it. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” 

“So, where are you in this AI development process?” It’s the right question. Tony launches into a long, very detailed explanation of his methods that Loki can’t help but find completely fascinating. His laptop goes unused for hours as Loki loses himself in the best conversation he’s had since... well, ever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Fancy meeting you here,” Tony says casually. 

Loki looks up from his laptop and grins up at Tony standing over him. If Tony’s heart flips at that smile, well, Loki’s an attractive dude. Anyone’s would. Of course, their hours-long conversation last week on the trip to London may also have a bit to do with it. Tony couldn’t remember any other time when someone had let him go on as much as he wanted about what he worked on. Rhodey was the best by far, but even he usually got that glazed-over look after an hour. Loki not only seemed as rapt in attention at hours two and three as he had in the beginning, he asked really thoughtful questions. Ones that had actually led to a few ideas and corrections that Tony had made in just the last week. 

So, yeah, there was a bit of a science crush in addition to Tony’s appreciation of Loki’s aesthetics. It wasn’t like it was a true crush or anything. They still didn’t really know one another. Still, Loki seemed pretty happy to see Tony too, so that couldn’t be a bad thing. Tony was certainly more excited than he knew what to do with to see Loki again. 

“Considering I am here every week, it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise, but I didn’t get the impression that travel was such a large part of your position.”

Tony sighs and flops down in the chair next to Loki’s. This isn’t his gate, but he’s only a few gates over. He’s also, shockingly, got 45 minutes before his flight starts boarding. 

“Normally, no, but we’re trying to snag investors. Basically, there’s no money for actual prototypes until I get more people to invest. Since I’m the one with the ideas, they’ve been sending me to sweet talk rich people,” Tony explained. 

It was ironic, really. Tony was so used to having access to money, even if it was his dad’s. He joined this company because they had great vision, great organization and a heart; the one thing they didn’t have was what Tony had to give up to be a part of that. Not that Tony could have ever convinced Howard to put money into something that wasn’t weapons, despite the fact that it could make him even more absurdly rich. 

“I’m not surprised; you are a pretty good talker,” Loki allows. 

“Hmmmm?” Tony warms up to that line of thinking. “You think so?”

“You managed to keep me from work all the way to London. I would say so.”

“Because you weren’t completely done with that presentation before you even stepped on the plane,” Tony scoffs. He may not know much about Loki, but it was pretty obvious how prepared and organized the guy was. 

“It was slightly less polished than I would generally prefer,” Loki argues. 

“Yeah, but would anybody but you notice?”

“That’s not the point,” Loki says, obviously struggling to not be amused. Score one for Tony!

Of course, the stupid announcement for Loki’s flight has to come on and completely stall their conversation. Loki actually looks disappointed; score two! That doesn’t change the fact that he has to go. For a wild moment, Tony thinks about asking for Loki’s number. They like each other, right? Why not offer to get a drink when they aren’t at the airport? Then again, what if Tony is really just a good distraction from boring, lonely airport time and isn’t real-life level interesting? Tony could end up completely ruining a good thing by taking it too far. 

In the time that Tony wrestles with his decision, Loki has gotten up and packed his bags. Tony doesn’t have time to say much more than ‘see ya’ before Loki is off. Oh well, they’d probably have another chance at it. It isn’t like they don’t keep running into one another. 

Of course, it doesn’t happen the next week. Either Loki is flying out a different day or a different time than usual, but as much as Tony looks, he can’t find him. The week after, however, Tony finds Loki sitting at the French place with a cup of what Tony assumes is tea and a croissant. He doesn’t even think it over before pulling the chair across from Loki and sitting down.

Loki looks up, brow furrowed and mouth open, obviously ready to tell the interloper off when he smiles in surprise.

“Tony! I should have known that no one but you could possibly be that rude.”

“Oh, then I should leave?” Tony pouts and makes as if to stand up. 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Of course not. How long do you have until your flight? Mine’s a little later than usual, and I ended up getting here early.”

“Me too!” Tony says quickly. No need to mention that he specifically got here more than an hour earlier than usual to make sure that he wouldn’t miss Loki if he had a chance. Normally, Tony’s mind wandering was responsible for his various instances of lateness, but lately anytime Tony’s mind has wandered, it was drawn to Loki and suddenly he found it very easy to get to the airport early. “I’ve got about an hour.”

“Great! Join me,” Loki says warmly and Tony just basks. 

“I didn’t see you last week. Did you actually get to stay home?” Tony asks after ordering a coffee and danish. 

“No, but my meeting was in Chicago, and I had to fly out of La Guardia,” Loki explains, revulsion in his tone. 

“Enough said,” Tony replies, visibly shuddering, which makes Loki laugh. “I’m sorry for your trial.”

They enjoy their breakfasts companionably for a while after that. It’s nice. They aren’t talking, which normally for Tony would be awkward and excruciating, but it’s a comfortable silence. The airport is such an inherently lonely place. Sure, it’s fun and exciting when you’re going on a trip with family or friends, but otherwise, it’s downright isolating. The majority of people that are here ridiculously early on a Monday morning are traveling by themselves for work. They are all surrounded by people and yet utterly solitary. No one is particularly happy to be there. It’s extra time, extra effort on top of an already long work week. Every person’s body language just screams ‘please don’t make this more difficult than it already is’. 

Having something to look forward to, some _ one _ to look forward to is a ray of light in the dusk. Tony knows that he’s probably making more of it than he should, or even normally would, all due to the situation, but he can’t help it. He wants to keep this little bit of sunshine for as long as he’s stuck in this tedious grind. Then Loki looks up at him, a warm smile on his face and Tony just knows that the other man is right there with him in this. It gives him the courage to ask what he has wanted to since he saw those green eyes again.

“So,” he starts casually. “Are you stuck at La Guardia again next week?”

“Fortunately not. I’ll be back here again for at least the next six weeks. That’s all I currently have booked out for the moment,” Loki responds easily. 

“Oh good.” Tony nods and takes a breath, diving in. “So, is your flight around the same time next week?”

Loki hums in what sounds like assent. Tony’s just about to ask for confirmation when Loki speaks. 

“Are you trying to make a date of this?” He asks, and Tony blushes. Damn, what has this guy done to him? When was the last time he actually blushed? He was Tony fucking Stark, emphasis on the fucking. His playboy ways had been filling tabloids for years. Now some guy says date and he’s a blushing virgin all over again. Well, not all over again; he never really was originally. It’s amazing the kind of false confidence alcohol can provide a fifteen year old trying to keep up with normal college guys. 

“What if I said yes?” Tony asks coyly. “I can’t lie; I appreciate having some pleasant company to look forward to in this dismal place.”

Loki laughs. “I can’t say that I disagree. Here.” Loki pulls out a notecard and his phone. He searches his phone for a few moments before writing out several lines onto the notecard before handing it to Tony. Listed are 6 dates and times; all the trips that Loki currently has planned. Tony grins and holds his hand out for Loki to hand him another notecard. Loki reads him well and does, so Tony lists out his own dates and times that he has planned out, only a month ahead and they coordinate. Planning out what times they need to get there to accommodate both their schedules. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Loki stands in line waiting to board, but for once isn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to the airline staff. Tony hadn’t shown up. They’d been meeting for eight weeks straight now. At first, one or the other of them had to show up sometimes two hours early to be able to meet up with one another, but as they started booking new trips they were able to coordinate the times better. Tony had run late a few times, he was still Tony; while normally that habit would infuriate Loki, he generally found himself shaking his head fondly when Tony did it. The first time that happened, four weeks into their little arrangement, seven after the first time they met, Loki realized that he was in trouble. 

Somehow, in the course of spending no more than a handful of hours with the other man, Loki had fallen hard. Part of him wondered how much it was the circumstances. Tony was like this burst of color in a sea of grey. Everything about him was large and effusive. He somehow seemed to pack so much personality in so little time that Loki felt like they had known each other for far longer than they had. 

Without that brightness to cheer him, Loki’s mood had sunk with every passing moment. Now he is about to get on the plane and spend what he imagines is probably going to be the longest, lowest flight he’d ever experienced; all because he didn’t get a few hours with Tony. Loki stares down at the dirty carpet that manages to be twenty different shades of no color at all, shoulders slumped. Maybe this was what he needed. He can break the cycle. He can’t continue with his mood being so focused on someone who was such a small portion of his life. He will take control of his own happiness; he will-

“Loki!” At the familiar voice, Loki perks up and looks around like a dog that hears the sound of kibble. Damn it, he is completely pathetic. 

But there’s Tony, looking anxious and guilty. Of course, that is the very moment they start letting on Loki’s boarding group. Loki steps forward, throwing up his hands in an apologetic gesture. Tony smiles back wryly and mouths ‘sorry’. Then he gives a silly salute that Loki takes as ‘safe travels’. A polite cough tells Loki he’s gotten up to the stand and is supposed to scan the boarding pass on his phone. He fumbles for it, completely out of his normal rhythm and loathe to take his eyes off of Tony. Eventually, he manages, waving at the man who looks so dejected staring back at him. Finally, Loki forces himself to turn around and not look back. Yeah, he’s definitely in trouble. 

The next week Tony is, of course, ridiculously apologetic. Before Loki can say anything Tony’s bought him his green tea and croissant. Tony even pulls out a bag of what looks to be ridiculously expensive, and unsalted, trail mix. Loki is speechless, a state that is fairly unusual for him. He’s not sure he’s ever had someone go out of their way this much to win back his goodwill. Then again, he’s always been known as a rather spiteful person. Most figured that his goodwill, when lost, was never to be found again. Most were right. He is, however, completely willing to give Tony the benefit of the doubt already. So all of this just feels like a sweet gesture.

“Ok, so I do have an excuse,” Tony starts when they finally sit down and Loki’s thanked him for his gift. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Loki gestures for him to go on.

“I forgot my computer and didn’t remember it until I was most of the way to the airport.” 

Loki stares at him in mute shock for a few moments. 

“How the hell do you forget your computer? It’s only everything you do and practically the only thing you take with you that cannot be purchased elsewhere!” Loki exclaims finally. “That’s not an excuse that’s an obvious sign you need your head examined.”

“Well yeah, it’s kind of ridiculous, but I was distracted. I had a breakthrough with JARVIS.” Tony grins at that, practically bouncing in his seat like a little kid. Loki knows that he is just dying for Loki to ask about the breakthrough. Loki can’t manage the cruelty required to hold out on asking. 

“What was that?”

“So, I’ve been going about the process all wrong. I’ve mostly been neck deep in C. Obviously coding close to the metal.”

“Sure, it’s not something I’ve learned myself, but it makes sense that you’d need something more base.” Not that Loki is any particular expert in creating AI, but he’s proficient enough in several coding and scripting languages.

“Exactly! That’s what most developers would go with. That or Pearl if they weren’t good enough in C; which got me thinking. No one has developed a true AI before, and we’re all starting from relatively the same place. I felt like to really make headway; I needed to come at it from a different angle. In order to accommodate the level of decision-making that JARVIS would need to be capable of. I needed something less binary than transistors. So yeah, I started working on a viable quantum computer.”

“Seriously?” Loki can’t help but choke out. He’s heard of Quantum Computing before, but in theory alone, not anything that is even remotely close to attainable.

“Yeah, it just clicked, and I think I’ve got the language down. Power is definitely an issue, but hey, that’s what all this fundraising is for, right?”

“Tony, that’s just… I’m a bit in awe.”

Tony preens and Loki can’t blame him. He can’t think of any time he has said anything remotely that complimentary. Tony deserves every word and more if he makes this happen. 

“I mean, it’s still in the base stages. Obviously, I have to get this developed before I can even start to redo what I’ve done thus far, but I really think that this is going to get me there! So yeah, brain was in coding world, not so much in getting ready for the airport world.”

“Fair. I suppose I’ll have to forgive you this time. Next time, however, I demand something truly decadent, chocolate-based at the very least.” 

“I don’t intend for there to be a next time,” Tony argues. Loki just raises an eyebrow at him doubtfully. “Ok, fine. I can definitely do chocolate.”

The next few weeks serve to do nothing more than to make Loki fall even more head over heels for Tony. It’s ridiculous that neither of them seems to manage to take it further than what they have. Loki suspects that Tony is just as worried as he is to mess with such a good thing. Still, the nights when he is actually in his own apartment in New York City, sitting alone eating takeout, Loki can’t help but think about the fact that Tony is probably doing the same thing in this very city. That if Loki could just pluck up the courage to move forward and ask for the man’s damn phone number already, that they could be doing this together instead of alone.

Sure, Tony could be a complete social butterfly with dozens of friends, but Loki suspects not. By this time that would have come up in stories, at the very least. No, if Loki could just work up the courage to take this relationship outside the airport, maybe they could be less lonely overall. Loki allows himself to imagine it: coming home from the airport and snuggling up with Tony on the couch, or bringing takeout home from the airport and hanging out with Tony in his lab while he changes the world or maybe being shown this wonderful city he lives in from a native’s perspective. 

Loki finally works himself up to talk to Tony about it. Of course, that is the next time that Tony is late. Loki sits at the cafe and shakes his head. He really does have the worst luck. Still, Tony should be arriving anytime. He’ll be flustered and adorable and want to talk about whatever breakthrough he made while brushing his teeth this morning. Loki will listen and maybe there won’t be enough time to talk. Maybe Loki will do what he has been longing to do for far too long and just kiss him and let his lips do the communicating. 

But then they call boarding for his flight, and Loki sighs. He isn’t mad. Tony is just Tony. If he wasn’t a little haphazard and unreliable, he wouldn’t be the man that Loki fell for. He is disappointed however. Now he’s got another week of anxiety and doubt to work himself back up to talking to Tony about what he wants. It will be fine; he’ll make it happen. He wants this far too much to give up now. 

Of course, when Tony doesn’t show up the next week, Loki really begins to panic. What could have possibly happened to make him late two weeks in a row? Loki remembers the last time, more than a month ago; Tony’s effusive apologies; his ridiculously thoughtful token. Did Loki do something wrong? Did Tony suddenly decide that Loki wasn’t worth his time anymore? They are cruel thoughts, and ones that Tony has never given any indication of, but Loki can’t help that they are the first that he considers. 

The logical assumption, once Loki is clearheaded enough to consider it, is that something happened with Tony’s job. Perhaps they built up all the capital they needed and Tony doesn’t have to travel anymore. Still, if Tony felt even a fraction of what Loki felt for him, he would still come to the airport and explain things. It’s not like Tony doesn’t have a detailed account of Loki’s schedule. Loki curses. Why didn’t they exchange phone numbers? Emails? Something? Loki doesn’t even have a last name to do any sort of search.

The next week Loki finds out exactly how many men named Tony reside in New York City. 32,767, actually, damn New York’s large Italian population. Loki tries to narrow that down by employer, but those records aren’t nearly as easy. Start ups are a dime a dozen, and most don’t post employee lists. 

Loki rubs his eyes. He has spent all his non-working hours on the computer trying to find Tony, and considering most of his working hours are spent on the computer as well, his eyes are a bit fatigued. With his eyes closed, Loki focuses on listening to the TV in the terminal, searching for any distraction. 

The news report is talking about Stark Industries, the big weapons manufacturer. Apparently the CEO and his wife had just died in a car accident. As per the usual nepotism, the son would be taking over. Loki wonders if Stark Industries was already a client of theirs. Security breaches are at least five times more common during periods of executive transition. More, most likely, for a company as large as Stark Industries. Loki makes a mental note to talk to one of the producers about it. 

With a sigh, Loki releases his eyes and closes his laptop. He is about to have to get on the plane anyways. He has just about given up at this point, but he still can’t help looking around as he waits to board, his heart skipping at each head of short brown hair or hint of goatee. Of course, Tony doesn’t show up. By week five, Loki doesn’t even look any more. Why bother? Tony obviously wants nothing to do with him anyways. Even if he did, Tony doesn’t have the time of this flight. It’s clear by now that Loki had worked up the importance of their relationship in his head far above how Tony saw it. He knew from the beginning that he shouldn’t get his hopes up, shouldn’t have allowed himself to be happy like that. Lesson learned once again. It’s a fact of life, a rule of nature: Loki is alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You’ve got the meeting with the Tokyo investors at three, then dinner with R&D at seven,” Ms. Pott’s voice just barely breaks through Tony’s musings. He still hasn’t quite gotten the code down for JARVIS. It’s been so frustrating to be so close and yet not have the time to make any progress. He hasn’t even had time to think in weeks. “Mr. Stark, are you listening to a word I’m saying?”

“Yes, of course, do what you think is best. Also,  _ please  _ call me Tony,” Tony begs. Every time he hears Mr. Stark he has to stifle a shudder. Then again, he really is Mr. Stark now. The only one left alive. 

Tony misses his old life. He misses his comfortable clothes, the bad food, and the time to putter. Hell, he even misses the airport of all ridiculous things. Of course, he doesn’t actually miss the airport. What he really misses is Loki. Especially now that he has the time to dwell upon it. 

The first few weeks after his parents’ car crash he hadn’t been able to think of much else. Ms. Potts, his father’s assistant whom he vaguely remembers being hired a bit before he ditched out, had been the first to call him. He had been initially suspicious that the woman had managed to beat out the police by a half hour, but now, after having known her for only a few weeks, he’s not surprised. He’s never met anyone so simultaneously terrifying and yet attractive. If he wasn’t already completely hung up on a tall, dark, wickedly smart hacker, he would likely have gone for her. He’s thankful for her presence nonetheless. He doesn’t think he could have done any of this without her. 

The first week had been all shock and grieving. The second wrapped up in planning the funeral. It had seemed too soon to him at first, but apparently he couldn’t take over Stark Industries until the will was read, and a company that big wasn’t going to go long without someone in charge. The next few weeks were jam-packed with meetings interspersed with cram sessions where the woman he immediately deemed ‘Pepper’ tried to fit every bit of information she thought necessary into his skull. By the time Tony had even the smallest bit of time to think about something other than his parents or Stark Industries, it was too late. He had run through all of Loki’s known flights. He’d had a backup plan, but apparently, it wasn’t good CEO time management to just hang out in the airport for hours hoping to run into your crush. 

You would think with a name like ‘Loki’, he would be easy to find. Unfortunately, while his name was uncommon, the man was also very security conscious. Tony didn’t even bother looking through social media, he already knew Loki avoided that like the plague. Loki obviously didn’t drive, which made sense considering where they lived, but that meant Tony had wasted time searching through the five Loki’s registered in New York. Security companies weren’t known for advertising employee information, so Tony resigned himself to the old fashioned way, calling every security company in New York asking if a Loki worked there. 

Pepper had snorted when she caught him at it, but she didn’t give him the CEO speech again because he was doing it while eating his lunch. Multitasking for the win! Unfortunately, he got nowhere. Well, that is until he reaches the tenth company. Loki doesn’t work there, but the man he speaks to gives him some oddly helpful advice. 

“Loki? Nah, no one here. Name like that, you sure he works for an American company?” 

Tony literally face-palms. He is a complete idiot American. He just assumed since Loki worked here in New York, his company was New York-based. Yet Loki had said that he had relocated with his company that he already worked at in London, and Loki still has a ton of international clients. Tony immediately starts with the largest London based companies and gets lucky with the second.

“Hi, I’m looking for an employee of yours, but I only got his first name. Loki?”

“Yes, sir, transferring you now,” the receptionist says cheerfully. 

The phone starts ringing and Tony starts sweating. Shit, he had mostly not been prepared to actually find Loki, much less speak to him. What the hell is he going to say? Would Loki just hang up on him? Assuming, understandably, that Tony is an ass who just ditched him? He really doesn’t want to go over it all over the phone, but Loki would never agree to meet with him without an explanation. 

Tony is both relieved and despairing to get Loki’s voicemail. “Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail for Loki Odinson, I am out of the office on business, but if you leave your name, number and a message I’ll be sure to get back to you as soon as I am able. If you need immediate assistance, please dial 0 for the receptionist and she will be happy to help. Thank you so much and have a great day.”

Tony hangs up, not leaving a message. Just like with his concern with talking over the phone, a message can’t possibly convey what he wanted, assuming Loki even listens to it. Yet, this isn’t a complete loss. He now has Loki’s full name, and really, how Norse could you get? Loki Odinson? He also has the company he works for. It’s time to pull the CEO card; for once, this job is going to work for  _ him _ . 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’m fine, Mother,” Loki says for the twentieth time on this phone call alone. Damn his inability to chase his mother off the phone.

“You aren’t,” Frigga insists. “You think I don’t know my own baby’s voice so well that I can tell? You think I need to see you in person to know when something’s wrong?”

“Well I’m not actually your  _ own _ baby so…” Loki can’t help snarking. He may not be able to physically hang up on her, but he could distance himself in other ways. Ways that he is sure hurt more, bastard that he is.

“Loki,” Frigga cajoles, sounding just as hurt as he could have predicted, damnit. 

“I’m sorry, Mother. I’m just tired. I’m afraid that has darkened my mood considerably; that is all that is going on.”

“No it isn’t, and you know I know it. For a time there, you sounded quite positive and happy. This kind of change doesn’t happen for no reason.”

No, it happens when you have hope for a brighter, less lonely existence and it all gets dashed away in an instant. Not that he is going to tell his Mother that. He felt pathetic enough without having it be confirmed for him by an outside party. Not that his Mother would call him any such thing, but her pity would tell the tale well enough. Plus, the last thing she needs is another excuse to try to wheedle him back home. 

“Why don’t you come home, dear?” Frigga says after Loki’s silence. Loki sighs. Ok well apparently it didn’t take any more information. “If just for a visit? I’m sure you’ve earned some vacation time with all this travel.”

“Coming home wouldn’t be a vacation, it would be rather the opposite. Work is a vacation compared to that,” Loki says dryly. 

“Your family loves you, Loki,” Frigga starts.

“Some more than others,” Loki can’t help but put in.

“And they want to see you,” Frigga continues undeterred. 

“I’ll think about it,” Loki finally acquiesces. He can practically hear his mother’s grin. 

“And think about bringing this boy with you. I’m sure you’ll make up soon.”

Loki’s jaw falls open. How does that woman always know?

“Alright darling, I have to go. Love you!” 

“I love you too, even if you are a witch,” Loki grumbles. 

Frigga laughs and hangs up the phone. Loki only has a moment to sulk before the phone rings again. He doesn’t even look at the screen before answering. 

“Couldn’t leave it at that, hmmm? Had to tease more about the boy?” Loki asks wryly.

“Loki?” His boss asks curiously. 

Fuck. His mother strikes again. 

“Sorry, Eric. I thought you were my mother.”

Fortunately, Eric is a fairly laid back man who loves Loki, on a professional level at least. 

“Enough said,” he replies with a smile in his voice. 

“So what can I do for you, Eric? Got someone new for me to work on?” Loki asks. 

“Maybe. It’s a bit of an unusual request. Prospective client wants to meet with you before signing with us.”

“Me? I’m not a salesman.” 

“I know, but the new CEO of Stark Industries asked for you by name. I don’t have to tell you how much of a win that would be, Loki,” Eric prods.

“And he specifically asked for me? I can’t imagine how he’s even heard of me.”

“Who knows? These big-wigs all talk to one another. He’s probably Fraternity Brothers with one of our other clients who talked you up. You may not be a salesman, but you can talk awful pretty when you so choose, and hey, it would mean you get to stay in New York that week.”

There was that. Not that he was even planning on saying no, but the fact that he could stay home helped anyways. “Sure, why not? Anything you want me to pitch? Also, you should probably give me the details on pricing, in case it comes up. Not exactly my area.”

“I’ll send you all the key talking points now. Thanks for this; it could be big!” Eric hangs up the phone without saying good-bye. As is his way. Loki is quite intrigued. What could the CEO of Stark Industries possibly want with him specifically?

Loki’s far more nervous than he usually is meeting clients when he shows up at the Stark Enterprises corporate offices the next Monday. Normally, by the time the clients have met him, they’ve already signed the contract. No fear of a wrong comment pissing them off, or at least not to the point where they won't be customers anymore. So, Loki’s gone though a bit of an extra effort with his suit and tie. He pulled his hair back into a short tail at his neck and tries to look like he actually knows what he’s doing when he walks up to reception. 

A stocky guy, with a bright badge proclaiming SECURITY, makes a big show of checking Loki’s ID and looking him up and down. He spends an inordinate time looking intently at his tablet and Loki just barely manages not to roll his eyes. He is meeting with a brand new CEO who is obviously concerned enough about security that they put hiring Loki’s company near the top of their to-do list. Maybe there have been threats?

Finally, he’s been cleared and sent off to the top floor. He pulls his notecards out of his pocket to review the talking points again, as if he doesn’t have them memorized already. The elevator bell dings, and Loki takes a deep breath and strides through the opened doors, a big smile pasted on his face. 

“Good morning, Mr. Stark. It’s a pleasure to…” Loki trails off, the smile falling from his face, his hand dropping from where he had it extended. “Tony?”

Tony has a bright, if guilty, smile on his face. He doesn’t look the least bit surprised so he must have organized this. Why? Why now? Did he change his mind? Had he been lying about where he worked? What he was working on? Since when was he some big CEO? 

Since a few weeks ago, Loki’s mind supplies. Suddenly, it all makes sense. Tony’s life went through a massive upheaval. He went from his own little job to what was obviously his father’s after both his parents died. Every unkind, dark thought Loki has ever had about Tony fades away in an instant. 

“Loki, I can explain,” Tony starts, walking forward and holding his hands up as if soothing a panicking animal. 

“You don’t need to. I’m so sorry about your parents,” Loki says, stepping forward. 

Tony’s eyes grow wet, and he shrugs awkwardly. “I hadn’t talked to them in five years. Not since my dad told me if I walked out the door, he’d completely disown me. Fucking liar,” he says without much heat. 

Loki immediately resolves to book the next available plane ticket back to London. Odin could screw himself, most likely, but he wasn’t going to chance losing anyone in his family without at least trying. 

“Well, on a more positive note, at least you have everything you need to make JARVIS a reality,” Loki offers tentatively. 

Tony laughs through his tears. “I keep telling myself that, but it’s a bit harder finding the time when you are CEO and all.”

Loki pushes through the awkwardness and steps into the remaining space between him and the other man to grab him into a fierce hug. Tony’s shoulders shake a bit, and Loki thinks it’s discomfort, so he starts to pull away, but Tony’s arms have come around his waist and he holds Loki fast. Loki revels in the closeness for a while, warm in the thought that Tony had actually sought him out. 

“I missed you so damn much,” Tony admits finally. Loki flushes but, fortunately, the other man can’t see. 

“Me too. Looks like you had far better luck tracking me down than I had with you. Do you know how many Tony’s live in New York City?” 

Stark chuckles. “No, but I suspect you do.”

“A lot,” Loki says, clutching him harder.

“Well, here I am.”

“I’m never letting you go again.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The plane finally lands, and the fasten seatbelt signs go off. Loki immediately hops out of his seat and grabs his bag from the overhead compartment. He’s never felt more anxious to get home after a long flight. Still, he has to stop off at the italian place around the corner to pick up some food. He isn’t hungry, still a bit jet lagged from the long flight, but he knows as soon as he’s settled in, he’ll be starved. Loki lets himself into his apartment, dropping the keys and just parking his bags to the side. 

“Hey handsome, welcome home!” Loki is fairly sure there has never been a more beautiful sight in this world than Tony Stark in a white vest and boxers, hair tousled and face in a brilliant smile, walking up to greet him back home after a long flight. Loki immediately deposits the take-out onto the kitchen counter to grab the man’s shirt and pull him into a fierce kiss. 

“Is that Angelo’s?” Tony asks immediately after they part. 

“Seriously? No, ‘how was the flight?’ No, ‘here let me get you a drink’?”

“I said welcome home! You got a kiss! What more do you want from me?”

Loki sighs. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir, that does appear to be Angelo’s.”

Both Tony and Loki grin at the now familiar voice echoing through the speakers Tony had installed in their apartment.

Tony pokes through the bags and pumps his fist exclaiming “garlic bread!” to Loki’s fierce amusement. 

“Does garlic bread earn me a drink?” Loki asks. 

“Absolutely, tiger.” Tony walks back over and kisses him even more passionately than a few moments ago before rummaging through the cabinets to grab two wine glasses and a bottle. 

Later that night, Loki melts into the couch, legs tucked up under him and leaning on Tony’s side. The TV is playing some late night show at low volume so they can talk at their leisure. Loki is full of delicious carbs and wine and has the man he loves right next to him. As he rides high on the rise and fall of Tony's voice, feels the warmth of his body, loneliness is but a tiny speck in the distance below.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki with his specific rituals at the airport? Totally me.
> 
> Also, another little factoid, this is the first fic that my ridiculously smart husband helped me on. I think you can tell. The little probability disagreement came from when I was running the probability problem by him. I came up with 1 out of 32, he explained 1 out of 31 and... eh, probability is annoying because there's often several ways to go about it so I decided to put in both. Also, the whole coding and quantum computing discussion comes entirely from him and his coding background. So, yeah, he's an awesome resource for giving Tony the appropriately sciency words that I just don't have the background to do well. Hope that added a little something for you!


End file.
